


I Need You

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gayness, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of Face Sitting, PWP, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, pamsioux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Pam needed Siouxsie more than ever.





	I Need You

Siouxsie pushed Pam up against the wall, crashing their lips together for a heated kiss. 

 

Pam squirmed once her mouth was being explored by Siouxsie’s long and skillful tongue upon entrance.

 

They were in the hallway of Siouxsie’s apartment in London, but Pam did not care because she needed Siouxsie right now. 

 

As they continue to snog, followed by an intense tongue wrestle, Siouxsie grabbed her wrists then dominated the entire time. Making Pam moan against her lips.

 

She pressed herself against the pink-haired Scott before parting their lips. 

 

Followed by butterfly kisses down up and down Pam's exposed neck and collarbone. 

 

And Pam threw head back against the wall, groaning at the magic of her friend. 

 

She wanted it even more when Siouxsie nibbled each layer of milky skin, marking her as her own.

 

Though as the two became hot, Siouxsie had removed Pam’s clothes and picked her up bridal style. Carrying her to the bedroom. 

 

Once she reached her destination, Siouxsie opens the door with Pam in her arms, walking over to the bed. Then she drops her on it. 

 

Pam sat there; elbows against the bed and watched her friend undress with lust-filled eyes. 

 

She was interested to see the curvy yet muscular body of Siouxsie's.

 

Siouxsie knew Pam was watching her, but kept undressing with a smirk across her face. She did not want Pam to be the only one naked. 

 

Which is why she opted to undress too and within seconds, she was completely naked. 

 

Pam caught a glimpse of that fine ass of hers, as she turned around to put her clothes away.

“I like your arse,” Pam giggled.

 

“Thanks, darling! But your arse is even better” Siouxsie responded as she got on the bed, crawling next to Pam.

 

Now, they were left naked with wetness and full of energy. Siouxsie moved closer—their lips inches apart from being kissed—Pam was about to indulge until: 

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Siouxsie paused, in front of Pam’s flushed face.

 

“Yes, Siouxsie! Get it over with! I’ve been wanting you for so long!“ Pam replies, merely pleading.

“But it wasn’t that long ago since we’ve last fucked, right?” 

 

“No, that was a year ago!”

 

“Oh… I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight… I was too busy thinking about eating your delicious pussy!”

 

“Goddammit, Siouxsie! Just fuck me already! Please!!” Pam begged.

 

"Alright, my love…” Siouxsie reached over the nightstand to search for a bottle of lube in the drawer.

 

Pam moved away and bent over to expose her perfectly-shaped ass, preparing herself for what is about to come next.

 

The vocalist found what she was looking for and kneeled behind Pam, applying a thick amount of lube to her fingers after. 

 

She had also checked her fingernails to make sure they were unsharp so that they would not hurt Pam, but they were. 

 

Her fingernails were trimmed at viable height at the tip of her fingers.

 

"Dammit… Hurry up, I need you!” Pam pleaded, as she looked behind at Siouxsie.

 

“Impatient much, Pammy? I’m almost done... Besides you wouldn't want me to finger you dryly now? Would you?!” Siouxsie teased.

 

Pam ignored her and dug her face against the bedsheets. 

 

Siouxsie would always do this to her regardless if they had limited time together, but that’s what makes her want Siouxsie even more. 

 

Because sex with her was always the best and never like her experiences with men. 

 

Siouxsie would always make her cum a lot from the previous times, which is why she wanted it again. 

 

She’s been craving that feeling of being plowed all year.

 

Without further ado, Siouxsie slid her two fingers into Pam's cunt with ease. 

 

Pam moans out in pleasure, since she hardly experiences pain during penetration, and gyrates for more. Signaling for Siouxsie to move them.

 

Siouxsie immediately thrusted her fingers, back and forth, until the designer moaned her name tonight. 

 

"Uhh! Harder! Please!“ Pam moaned out and grips the bedsheets tightly, while Siouxsie pounded towards her g-spot.

 

Moments later, they had swapped positions.

 

Pam was on her back; crying out in pleasure as her friend was eating and fingering her at the same time. Siouxsie did not hold back. 

 

She munched on her clit skillfully, then thrusting her fingers deeper and deeper into the clenching wetness.

 

She flickered her tongue across the head before taking it in her mouth, sucking it until the Scott went crazy. Sucking sounds could be heard.

“Ohhhh…fuck! Ahhhhh!” Pam cries out, throwing her head back against the pillow. Her friend ate her alive.

 

She could take it for hours, even though she would not last much longer and cum very hard. Not from Siouxsie’s god-like abilities in the bedroom.

 

In fact, the more Siouxsie sucked and fingered her off, the more she was closer to expulsion.

 

She did not want Siouxsie to stop.

 

“Ohhh god, p-please… d-don’t stop!”she breathes out.

 

Aching to be brought over the edge, she reached down and strokes her friend’s hair as an encouragement. 

 

Grunting, Siouxsie understood and starts bobbing her head back and forth, thrusting her fingers even faster until she got her off.

 

The contractions sinked in very quickly.

 

And within seconds, Pam screamed her friend’s name and came all over her fingers. Until she fell back with uncontrollable trembles. 

 

Siouxsie had stopped what she was doing and took a closer look at the pink haired Scott, panting beneath her. 

 

She knew she got her off, real good.

 

But once Pam recovered, she swept her bangs out of her face and gazed up at Siouxsie, who was laying right beside her. 

 

Looking right into her eyes as they made eye contact and then Pam demanded:

 

“Hey, Siouxsie…lay back! I want to sit on your face!”

 

Siouxsie did as she was told. 

 

Pam climbs up on top of the Belgian until her legs were straddling her shoulders, and positioned her wet pussy in Siouxsie’s face. 

 

She was going to ride her like the dirty cowgirl she was. 

 

And Siouxsie braced herself for the long night ahead of her.  

**Author's Note:**

> I've wrote a ton of smut about them on my old computer...so I might post more idk...


End file.
